Sons And Fathers
by Entire Oranges
Summary: AU. Ginny takes her son to visit his father's grave and runs into the last person she wants to see.


"Damn you. Damn you!" My son lets go of my hand perhaps to escape from the tirade of mine or to express his consist desire for independence and freedom. He takes a few steps forward until he is atop of the fresh burial mound of dirt, crouching down looking at the marker stone. The barrier of strength I had built around me not just from the past few days, but years ago at that moment crumbles into dust with the cascade of tears. At the sound of my sobs he turns concern and a touch of fear in his eyes, both looks that would have his father turning in circles beneath of him.

"What is it mum?"

"Nothing Luka, I'm just a little sad. I miss daddy."

"Me too." Luka stands to his feet approaches me and takes a hold of my leg hugging it tightly with all the strength he could muster. Now if his father saw this show of emotion he'd hex the the child into a squirrel and never return him back. I ruffle his sandy blond hair patting his head gently.

"Thank you love."

"You're gonna make him weak and a total sissy." I snap my head around towards the sound of the all too familiar voice as Luca tightens his hold of my leg and attempts to hide behind it. "Shy too huh? A shameful representative to the name of Malfoy."

"What do you want Draco?"

"Just here to pay my respects the same as you, I do have that right do I not?" He leans into a full blossomed tree, biting on the edge of his lip.

"No you don't. You haven't seen your father in years. Refused to have anything to do with him. Treated him like dirt beneath the soles of your feet. Even as he laid dying begging to see one last time you refused to come! So what in the hell gives you the right to be here now!?" If it wasn't for the fact Luka was here I would have pulled my wand and randomly selected one of the forbidden curses to fly in his direction.

"Don't go where you don't belong or understand Ginny. Sure he fucked you, perhaps he even loved you, with him that is quite unbelievable he only really seemed to love himself; his affectionate for others was often just a well orchcastered act. The fact he's my father is reason enough."

"And you left him when he needed you most Draco!"

"No, he left me years ago I was just too blind and ignorant to have noticed sooner. I was just a toy for him, not his son but a mirror of everything her either did wrong and wanted to try again, or do all the same again. He stole everything from me. Everything! So fucking excuse me for not holding his hand crying and recounting the happy memories with him." Luka lets go of my hand and walks back to grave again staring at the carved letters and numbers.

"He's getting quite big isn't he? He looks like me don't you think?"

"Of course genetics would dictate that he would in some degree."

"But as I have already noted to you he doesn't act like a Malfoy, it's quite a shame to be honest. Did my father know what a weak spineless twerp his child was? Did he allow it? Did he not demand you toughen him by less love, more punishment, were you not forced to be a heartless bitch when he was near? Is Luka not confused on who his mother really is and what mask is her real face just as I was?"

"No." The previous malice in my voice all but fades, I knew he had a rough childhood, knew there was many forms of abuse, but it was never spoken of; Malfoy pride after all.

"Well he was still pretty young, but I bet by his third birthday he would have been beat into shape. You do know Ginny with father being dead he'll need someone to show him how to treat the name of Malfoy, I can do that. Without the abuse, unless absolutely necessary that is."

"No thanks. I suppose I will allow you two to see each other, he is your brother after all. But I don't require or want your help raising him."

"Oh so your family has finally forgiven you for fucking and become involved with a married man nearly three times your age?"

"Not exactly."

"So your former finance as taken you back with welcoming arms after you broke the engagement to be with an older married man? Geez if so Potter is more wiped than I could have ever imagined!"

"You know damn well he hasn't Draco. What's the point of all this?"

"Just wondering how your gonna care for Luka by yourself, no support, no help, ad no money." I turn quickly at that moment trying to hide my face and it's reaction from him. He was right, there was no money. In his last will testimony everything that was left after being donated to the secret death eater organization was left to his ex-wife and Draco. Not mention of myself or his other son. He always had to have the upper hand and control in some way or another. I hear Draco laugh and turn back to him.

"Sod off."

"Hey don't get pissy with me! I tried to warn you about him and his great play of life. Did you listen? Hell no! Your damn Gryffindor pride and pure ignorance had you following him like puppy pissing all over itself and licking it up with your own tongue. Even now Ginny he has control of your freedom on the one hand you are crying foul at everything I have said no given weak excuses for his actions, yet you know damn well it's all true."

"What do you want me to say Draco? What response will make you happiest? Because I fucking don't know what it is Did I make a mistake becoming involved with your father? Yes I admit I did. Did I hate your father? Sometimes I do believe that I did. But I can't say that! Because of I say those things it would ultimately mean I regret Luka and that I could never do." I begin to cry again not caring he was watching the loss of control.

"Shit Ginny my mother secretly hated him and never saw me as a regret. See all the more reason he needs a Malfoy to guide him, with your overall emotional blunderings the kid is gonna end up in Hufflepuff. Now that will truly have father raise from the dead and kill you both." Though it wasn't funny I laugh.

"I could just imagine his face if that happened, oh boy!" Luka stands once more and returns to my side taking a hold of my hand again.

"I'm hungry."

"Ok babe were leaving now. Draco you are invited to join us for dinner." I just hope I don't regret that invitation.

"No thanks, I um want to me alone with him for a bit." he looks at he grave saying that. With a nod and a soft smile I walk away with Luka still holding my hand.

"Hey Draco? What I said about you seeing Luka is still ok by me."

"Thanks Ginny."


End file.
